In Which Brook Finds Zoro Acting a Bit Girly
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: Zoro lost something, and Brook tries to help. fluffBrookxZoro.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Some of the scenes in this story is Pwnyta's ideas.  
**

Brook got out of the bath room with a towel wrapped around his hips (although he had nothing except the pelvic bone). He was clean, fresh, and in high spirits. He peered into the mirror to make sure his bones were squeaky clean and without any buildup. He bounced his bony hands on the moist fluffy afro to check for cleanliness also. He grabbed another towel from the rack and began drying himself off. He started with his afro with a swift brush, and the rest he focused on his bony body. He then slipped in a clean shirt and shorts and headed toward the door.

"Oh, I almost forgot."

Brook turned back and placed his hand in a small basket made of straw. Inside, Nami told them to put in items that shouldn't be in the bathroom. The inside was sometimes needed to be cleaned because Luffy brought in food. The musician pulled out the tone dial and placed it down in his skull.

He spun around in the mirror.

"Hmmm," Brook hummed, "Perfect."

Actually, he didn't take a bath alone. Zoro followed after with a towel around his waist and on his head. Brook liked taking showers with Zoro because he never commented on his skeletal structure. The others were curious and wanted to poke him all over.

"Are you sparkling clean Zoro-san?"

"Hm." Zoro answered as he dried off his hair. The swordsman had his swords near the special basket, but he left small items also. He peered in and took out his earrings. Then, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What happened Zoro-san?"

"One of them is missing..." Zoro replied quietly.

He didn't seem concerned at first because he faced the mirror and placed the two earrings in the left ear. Then, he glared at the basket again and flipped it over in hopes that something would fall out. He rubbed his thumb over the hole where the missing third earring was as he looked about on the floor of the bathroom.

"Where is it?"

"Yohoho."

"What?" Zoro looked over his shoulder as the other swordsman giggled.

"You're acting girly."

"I don't want to hear that from you!" Zoro growled at the still laughing musician and grabbed for his shirt and pants. He slipped them out and stepped out with steam still pouring out. Brook followed behind Zoro like a ghost. Although Brook didn't have good eye sight (no eyes in the first place yohoho), he tried to help by looking at the corners of the hallways.

"Where do you think it might be?"

"I took them off while heading over here, so it could be anywhere."

"Ah! A quest!" Brook waved his hands around, and all of the parts of his body made noises, "A quest to find the missing earring! The blood in my veins is surging with excitement-! Ah, but I don't have veins or blood...yohoho!"

"Sure, something like that."

"-and then when the earring is found, the winner gets to kiss the-"

"No way am I going to kiss anyone!" Zoro shouted so Brook could hear.

"But you look so feminine."

"I'm not girly!"

"Women only look for earrings Zoro-san."

"Well, I'm special then."

"Yes you are very special." Brook agreed with a clean air. This pissed Zoro for some reason.

"You're special too."

"Me too? How?"

Zoro decided to answer stupidly, "Your afro."

"Oh!" Brook laughed, "Yes, I do have a special afro. Everyone in my crew said my afro looked like Laboon. Ahh...those days were delightful..."

"Hmph," Zoro frowned while still rubbing his earlobe, "You'll have adventures on this ship that'll surely stick to that head of yours."

"Ahh, that would be nice..." Brook tapped his afro while he watched Zoro look around.

"Did that woman take it?"

"Which one?"

"You know-"

"The one with the purple lace panties?"

Zoro froze and stared at the empty sockets on Brook's skull. Brook didn't move, so apparently he was staring right back.

"Nami has purple lace panties?"

"Oh! It was the navigator! Oh, she has-"

"Don't! I don't want to hear!" Zoro pushed Brook's jaw up, so the musician would shut up. Then, they both heard a rattling sound.

"What was that?"

"Oh, that's my tone dial." Zoro stared at him with a blank stare. Then, Brook remembered that the swordsman was unconscious, so he didn't see the tone dial and hear his tale. "I and my past crew mates recorded 'Bink's Sake' for Laboon to hear." Brook tried to smile, but remembered that he didn't have lips to form them. Zoro saw through the evident sadness. He pulled on his afro and part of his head came off. Zoro's eyes widened and looked a bit blue in the face.

"Don't worry. I have no brains. Yohoho!"

"I know but..."

"Hm?"

"What?"

Brook pulled out the tone dial, and a tiny object dangled at the edge. Zoro parted his lips and pointed.

"My earring."

"Yohoho! There it is!"

"You had it all along!"

"Oh, you mustn't say that when we just started looking." Brook plucked the earring and handed it to the swordsman, "I'm glad we found it."

"Yeah." Zoro took the earring and placed it in his earlobe. When he looked up, Brook was looming in front of him. "You're close Brook."

"You need to be this close to kiss Zoro-san."

"What!? No, we're not kissing-!"

"Chu!" Brook pressed his whole skull into Zoro's face. Brook straightened up and beamed, Zoro had his hand on his mouth and was wondering if that could be even called a kiss. The musician held the tone and turned to Zoro.

"Would you like to hear it?"

Zoro looked up toward Brook and sighed with a smile. There was a faint shade of pink across the younger swordsman's face. Brook was by far the strangest member to join the Straw Hats, but he wasn't that bad. In fact, Zoro grew a special liking towards the man.

"Alright."

"Let's dance while it's playing-"

"No."

"...but listening to it brings me memories..."

"...just once."

"Oh yes! Thank you Zoro-san!"

Brook pressed the tone dial, and the song began to play. A few of the crewmates who were waiting for their turn to take a bath were staring at the two swordsman dance and wonder if it was going to rain tomorrow.

**The End**


End file.
